Überlebenskunst
by Selia
Summary: Unter Romanos Bett, in der hintersten Ecke, steht eine kleine Kiste. Aus ihr lugen alte Pinsel und Tücher hervor, die übersäht sind mit Flecken. Aber Romano kann nicht malen und wie er die Kiste jemals Spanien erklären soll, weiß er nicht.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Überlebenskunst

**Disclaimer:** Die Rechte für die Charaktere liegen nicht bei mir. Aber das wisst ihr ja eh alle

**Warnings:** dark, angsty, selbstverletzendes Verhalten und etwas fluff

**Author's Note:**

Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mir nicht recht erklären, wie diese Story entstanden ist. Ich hatte nicht bewusst geplant, etwas so Düsteres zu fabrizieren, aber plötzlich hatte ich dieses erste Kapitel fertig und der Rest folgte auch relativ prompt...  
>Es ist gewiss kein Guide über SVV und es beschreibt eher Romanos Versuch, sich davon endgültig loszueisen und gewissermaßen ‚reinen Tisch' zu machen (wenn man das so sagen kann). Stilistisch ist es etwas anders geschrieben als meine sonstigen FFs, aber wer sich trotz all dem auf die Story einlassen möchte, ist herzlich willkommen ^^<br>Wenn's euch gefällt, könnt ihr mir ja gerne ein Review da lassen und/oder die FF favorisieren.

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

><p><strong>ÜBERLEBENSKUNST<strong>

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du manchmal noch malst, Romano."

Eigentlich ist es ein einfacher Satz – ohne große Hintergedanken daher gesagt und mit einem solch enthusiastischen Lächeln versehen, dass er an melancholische Romantik grenzt. Aber dieser eine Satz aus Spaniens Mund reicht. Er reicht aus, damit Romano an Ort und Stelle schockgefriert. Weder fluchen noch fauchen, sondern bloß noch erbleichen und Spanien fassungslos anstarren kann.

Er malt nicht. Er kann nicht malen.  
>Veneziano malt. Aber Veneziano kann das auch.<p>

Romano kann sich nur wehtun.

Sich innerlich ohrfeigend, hält er den Besenstiel mit beiden Händen schraubstockartig umklammert, sodass er entzwei zu brechen droht. So viel Kraft wirkt auf ihn ein.

Nichts an diesem Tag ist ungewöhnlich. Nichts hat darauf hingewiesen, dass er so was wie Spaniens Frage in Petto haben würde. Dieser heutige Tag, er riecht nach einer braven Frühlingssonne, nach reichlich bepflanzten Feldern, nach viel guter Meeresluft und etwas kultivierter Stadtluft. Draußen jagt die steigende Temperatur dem noch nicht aus seinem Versteck kriechen wollenden Sommer hinterher, als sei dieser ein verschüchtertes Mädchen, welchem er den Hof macht.

Romano steht, in Arbeitsschürze und mit dem Besen in den Händen, im Flur des viel zu großen Hauses und möchte sich übergeben. Ihm ist schlecht geworden. Die Situation und die unschuldige Frage reißen an seinem Magen, strangulieren seine Nerven und machen ihn gläsern. Dünnhäutig. Durchsichtig. Er hat Angst, zu verschwinden und nur einen schlechten Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

Er malt nicht. Er kann doch gar nicht malen.

Spanien, der eben auf den Flur getreten ist und mit dieser einen Frage Romanos gesamte Welt zum Stillstand gebracht hat, ist sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verrutscht nicht einmal. Das tut es erst, als die stillen Sekunden sich eng aneinander zu reihen beginnen. Kein Ton, keine Antwort und keine Geste sich zwischen sie drängt, weil Romano bewegungsunfähig ist. Nicht blinzelt und nicht winselt, nicht schreit und nicht knurrt, obwohl er es will. Doch alles, was in ihm ist, sind aufwallende Angst und expandierender Hass, die sein Herz überschnellt anschwellen lassen. Er möchte atmen, aber er scheint vergessen zu haben, wie man Luft holt.

Er kann nicht malen, verdammt noch mal!

Unter dem Gewicht der Stille beginnt Antonios Lächeln allmählich zu schwinden. Die Schweigesekunden lasten zu schwer auf seinen Mundwinkeln und drücken sie langsam herab. Romano verfolgt es wie in Zeitlupe. Während er mit eiskalten, verschwitzten Händen da steht, blinzelt Spanien. Die Fröhlichkeit tropft wie überflüssiges Wasser von seinem Gesicht und lässt einen bedrückten Schatten zurück. Es ist das Realisieren, etwas Falsches getan zu haben.

„Ich..hör zu, ich war vorhin nur ganz kurz in deinem Zimmer, um-" Er klingt, als sei er derjenige, der sich entschuldigen müsse, weil es den Eindruck erweckt, als habe er in einem fremden Zimmer geschnüffelt. Dabei ist es sein eigenes Heim und er ist eigentlich der ‚Boss', wenngleich die Rollenverteilung nie sonderlich strikt aufrecht gehalten worden ist; von keinen von ihnen. Romano ist zu dickköpfig und Spanien war mit diesem dickköpfigen Kind einfach seit je her überfordert. So auch jetzt, als er schluckend fortfährt.  
>„Na jedenfalls, ich hab die kleine Kiste unter deinem Bett rausragen sehen. Die mit-"<p>

„Ich weiß, was in der beschissenen Kiste ist!" Und wie er das weiß. Romano weiß nur nicht, ob Spanien zusammenzuckt, weil ihn das plötzliche Geschrei wie ein gut platzierter Kinnhaken trifft oder weil Romano den Besen mit solcher Wucht zu Boden schmettert, dass das Holz ein gespenstisches Kreischen ausstößt. Das einzige, was Romano definitiv sonst noch weiß, ist, dass er am ganzen Leibe zittert. Mit Händen, deren Fingernägel sich in die Handflächen graben, weil er die Fäuste so fest ballt. Seine Knöchel springen, weißen Knospen gleich, unter der sonnenverwöhnten Haut hervor. Ihm ist immer noch schlecht, wirklich speiübel.

Er kann nicht malen. Wie kann Spanien, dieser Idiot, das bitte immer noch nicht kapiert haben nach all den Jahren?

„Ich hab nicht reingesehen. Ehrlich nicht!", will Antonio Romanos Aufbrausen entgegenwirken und hebt verteidigend die Hände. Weist die Schuld von sich. _Es war ein Versehen, nur ein Versehen!_ beteuert seine Miene dabei.  
>„Reg dich also nicht gleich so auf, ja? Es ist doch schön, wenn–"<p>

„Nichts ist schön! Ich kann nicht malen, du dämlicher Bastard!" Romano will nichts hören und noch viel weniger etwas fühlen. Er prescht vorwärts, den Blickkontakt abrupt abbrechend und mit so viel Wut im Blut, das dieses zu schäumen droht. Obwohl er Spanien nur knapp bis zur Schulter reicht, rempelt er ihn so stark an, dass dieser eine halbe Drehung macht und nur mit Mühe an seinem Gleichgewicht festhalten kann. Die Wand ist ihm dabei eine willkommene Hilfe.  
>„<em><strong>Au!<strong>_ Hey, Romano! Was in drei Teufels Namen-?"

Die Worte verfolgen den Jüngeren wie ein Schatten auf seiner Flucht über den Flur, schwingen sich in sein Gehör hinauf, fressen sich durch sein Trommelfell und kriechen letztlich bis in seinen Kopf. Sogar als Romano schon längst aus dem Haus auf die Terrasse gestürzt ist, hört er sie noch. Sie drehen sich klickend, klappernd und klirrend in seinem Hirn wie kleine Metallteile in einer runden Trommel, die fortwährend gedreht wird.  
>Es ist nicht körperliche Anstrengung, deretwegen er sich kurz vorbeugen und die Hände auf die Knie stützen muss. Luft an sich reißt und die Augen gewaltsam zupresst. Es ist etwas in ihm. Wut oder Angst, Furcht oder Zorn, Scham oder Schuld. Es lässt sich nicht mit Gewissheit definieren, aber er fühlt diese enormen Gegensätze ständig.<p>

Gelegentlich ist es dann einfach zu viel...

Er ist ein Idiot, denkt er dann bloß noch im Stillen. Vermutlich der einzige in diesem Haus, in diesem Land, auf dieser Welt. Auch wenn er immer anderen den Schwarzen Peter zuzuschieben versucht.

Er hätte die verfluchte Kiste einfach wieder weit unters Bett verbannen sollen, bis in diese tiefschwarze Ecke zwischen Gestell und Wand, wo sie nur existiert, weil er um sie weiß. Lieber wäre es ihm noch, sie wegwerfen zu können. Doch dann wird Spanien sie garantiert aus dem Müll fischen. Er oder sonst jemand und das kann kein gutes Ende nehmen. In der Kiste ist nichts Erfreuliches, sondern nur sehr viel Hässliches.

Romano ist in ihr.  
>Und er kann nicht malen.<p>

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Spanien sagt nichts mehr zu Romanos Explosion.  
>Er hat in all den Jahren offenbar schon so viel Geschrei und Gezeter ertragen, dass er taub für den Ärger geworden ist und bloß noch auf geglättete Fronten wartet. Anders kann sich Romano das nicht erklären; einen Streit ist er Spanien jedenfalls so gut wie nie wert. Höchstens verzweifelnde Worte oder ein abtuendes Gelächter. Spanien findet ihn zuweilen sogar niedlich, wenn er aus der Haut fährt. <em><strong>Niedlich.<strong>_ Das ist doch keine angemessene Beschreibung! Er ist immerhin kein Kind mehr! Womöglich ist Spanien das nur noch nicht aufgefallen...

Romano glaubt, ihn an diesem Tag noch einmal kurz auf die Terrasse lauern zu sehen – als eine neugierige Spiegelung im Glas –, doch davon abgesehen kreuzen sich ihre Wege nicht mehr vor dem Abend. Mitunter, da Romano es vorzieht, sich in sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen.  
>Warum soll er auch im Haus arbeiten? Er ist eh schlecht darin, selbst wenn er sich gelegentlich bemüht zu fegen, zu putzen oder Staub zu wischen. Er kann bzw. will meistens nicht kochen und von den Fenstern hält er sich auch tunlichst fern. Der Frust über Streifen auf dem Glas nach dem Putzen hat ihn dies gelehrt. Romano kann den Frust – egal worüber – nicht ertragen. Dieses Gefühl setzt ihn so dermaßen unter inneren Druck, dass er manchmal einfach die Kiste braucht...<p>

Mit einer wirschen Geste schiebt er besagten Gegenstand bei der Rückkehr in sein Zimmer wieder in die verkommene Ecke, den Drang unterjauchend. Nicht heute, nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Es ist ohnehin nur eine schlechte Angewohnheit, die er über die Jahre hinweg nicht mehr recht loswerden konnte.

Romano kann sich wirklich nicht erklären, warum er es _immer noch_ tut. In seiner Erinnerung ist das verschwommene Bild seines jüngeren Ichs, das von Spanien mehr oder weniger vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt worden war. Die große Nation war eines Tages einfach fort und hatte ihn allein im Haus zurückgelassen. Nicht für immer, er würde wiederkommen. So hieß es zumindest und Romano spuckte bei den Worten vor Wut auf den Boden und stampfte anschließend mit den kleinen Füßen. Völlig umsonst natürlich, da ihn keiner mehr hörte.

Ihn herzerren, ihn hier behalten, ihn zur Hausarbeit verdonnern, ihn unterrichten und dann einfach in der Luft hängen lassen – das alles konnte Spanien. Doch je mehr Spanien realisierte, das untalentiertere Stück Italiens zu besitzen, desto einfacher wurde es für Romano. Die Erwartungen an ihn schrumpften von Tag zu Tag; und jedes Mal hatte er es äußerlich als Triumph gefeiert, seinen ‚Boss' verhöhnt und sich an etwas Essbarem gelabt, während sein Inneres bestürzt war. Denn Spanien traute ihm nichts zu. Spanien sah nichts Zukunftsreiches in ihm. Wollte nicht in ihn investieren.

Spanien wollte lieber Veneziano.

Natürlich ließ sich der Tausch nicht arrangieren, aber Romano hätte es auch nicht gewundert, wenn doch. Wenn man ihn ins nächste Haus gesteckt und dort seinen inneren Frust abermals Wund gescheuert hätte. Es mochte keinem auffallen, aber sein Herz lag unlängst offen und es tat weh, wenn die Umwelt noch zusätzlich Salz in die Wunde streute.

Dann war es passiert.  
>Es war ein Versehen gewesen. Etwas, das in einem Rausch aus aufbäumendem Hass und alles verschlingender Wut geschah. Auf einem Hocker hatte Romano gestanden, um groß genug zu sein die Anrichte in der Küche zu erreichen. Den Mund voller Flüche, die sich ewiglich zu vermehren schienen und die Augen getrübt von Zornestränen, die ihn seit Tagen immer und immer wieder überfielen, hatte Romano Obst geschnitten, um zumindest irgendetwas Essbares zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen. Kochen konnte er nicht gescheit und Spanien war wieder fort; seit viel zu vielen Tagen.<p>

Wo war er? Wann kam er wieder? Würde er überhaupt wieder kommen und was, wenn er dann jemand anderen, jemand besseren mitbrachte? Wenn er Romano aussortieren würde, so wie andere es schon getan hatten, weil er nicht so gut, nicht so talentiert, nicht so tüchtig, nicht so ansehnlich, nicht so brav, nicht so–

Romanos Gedankenkette riss abrupt ab, als ihm plötzlich ein Schmerzimpuls dazwischen funkte und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen linken Zeigefinger verlagerte. Die scharfe Klinge hatte sich einmal schwungvoll über die Fingerkuppe gezogen und einen tiefen Schnitzer hinterlassen. Kein Blut.  
>Nur der dünne, feine Strich.<p>

Für einen unbestimmten Moment war Romano alleine mit sich, dem blutlosen Schnitt in seinem Finger und der Stille. Keine dahergemurmelten Flüche mehr und keine rastlosen Gedanken, die ihn von einer Aggressionsflut in die nächste stürzten. Sein Gesicht war feucht, aber seine Augen sandten keine neuen Tränen.

Seine Gefühle schwiegen.

Dann trat langsam Rotes aus dem Schnitt hervor, verbündete sich mit der Luft zu einem zähen Rinnsal und lief unspektakulär über seinen Finger. Romano ließ das Messer fallen, womöglich vor Schreck. Sein Finger begann brennend zu pochen, indessen noch mehr Blut austrat. Im Affekt warf Romano einen alarmierten Blick über seine Schulter, so als stünde dort jemand und würde mit ihm schimpfen, weil er _schon wieder_ etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

Aber es war niemand da.  
>Er war immer noch mit sich alleine...<p>

Den Finger näher ans Gesicht führend und den Schnitt inspizierend, musste Romano betroffen schniefen. Seine Lunge war kalt und tat weh, sein Hals kratzte von all der Stimme und all den Tränen, die er im Laufe der letzten Tage verschwendet hatte.  
>„Dummes Spanien! Ich hab mich geschnitten und du bist Schuld! Du allein bist Schuld!" Er hätte gerne gewusst, warum ihm neben Fluchen immer nur nach Weinen zumute war. Warum das eine meist mit dem anderen einherging bei ihm. Und warum er Spanien am liebsten zum Mond schießen würde, aber gleichzeitig die verzehrende Sehnsucht nach Trost von ihm verspürte...<p>

Von seinem inneren Zwiespalt überfordert, biss sich Romano auf die Lippe und stieg langsam von dem Höckerchen hinunter, wischte den blutenden Finger an seiner ohnehin schon schmutzigen Schürze ab und watete wie auf Watte. Alles war noch immer verblüffend ruhig, nicht mal der Unmut in ihm besaß noch eine laute Stimme.

Mit baumelnden Beinen hatte Romano den Rest des Tages auf dem Sofa verbracht, weggetreten und in sich versunken. Gelegentlich den Schnitt betrachtend und sich erstmalig seit vielen, vielen Tagen besser fühlend. Nicht mehr so außer sich, obwohl alle Gefühle noch da waren, denn theoretisch hatte sich nichts an seiner misslichen Lage geändert. Doch diese verlorenen Bluttropfen, dieser kurze Schmerz, dieser Einschnitt in seinen Emotionsüberfluss – all das hatte gut getan, wie er unterbewusst abgespeichert hatte, ohne es bewusst zu begreifen.

Bewusst geworden war ihm nur die nagende Müdigkeit, auf deren Geheißen hin er sich am frühen Abend auf dem Sofa eingemurmelt hatte. Das Gesicht in Richtung Haustüre gewandt, nur für den Fall, dass doch noch jemals jemand zu ihm zurückkehrte...

Als ihn nachts dieser jemand hochhob und der Schlaf holprig von Romanos Schultern bröckelte, war er nicht mehr sauer genug, um die heimgekehrte Nation wüst anzufahren. Der Schnitt im Finger strahlte nachhaltig ein präzises Pochen aus und forderte mehr Konzentration als das gesamte Sammelsurium an gärenden Wutstürmen.

Der große Mann, der ihn mit sanften spanischen Begrüßungsfloskeln regelrecht übergoss, sein Haar küsste und, nachdem er einen schweren Lederhandschuh abgestreift hatte, Romanos Wange streichelte, roch nach Unterwerfung, nach fremden Weiten, unerwarteten Schätzen und blutverklebten Kostbarkeiten. In dem Ohr, was Romano am nächsten war, glänzten zwei tropfenförmige Goldhänger, die sich königlich von dem dunklen Haar abhoben, welches wiederum lang genug geworden war, um unter dem Einfluss von stechender Sonne und salziger Meerluft wilde Locken zu werfen.

Romano kniff Spanien verbittert in den Oberarm, doch dieser schien es nicht mal zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, obwohl die Stelle noch drei Tage später eine verräterische Färbung aufwies.

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

Ein weiteres, kleines Kapitelchen, mit dem der Plot voran schneckt... ^^

Vielen Dank für das liebe Review, **Walking On Dreams**! :)

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Romano weiß nichts zu sagen, als es gegen Abend an seiner Türe klopft. Also ignoriert er es, das Gesicht dem Fenster und den Rücken der sich nach dem zweiten Klopfen langsam öffnenden Tür zugewandt.

„Roma? Essen ist fertig." Spanien klingt nach Friedensvertrag. Nach ‚_lass uns essen und nicht streiten_' und Romano will die Sache eigentlich auch nicht unnötig aufbauschen. Er ist nur schlecht gelaunt, denn unter seinem Bett, in der hintersten Ecke, steht eine Kiste. Aus ihr ragen alte Pinsel und Tücher, die übersäht sind mit Flecken. Unter den Tüchern, zwischen den Pinseln, residiert ein Aquarellfarbkasten auf einem Block. Ein Geschenk von seinem Großvater aus jüngsten Kindertagen. Romano hat ihn nur wenige Male ernsthaft benutzt.

Er kann nicht malen.  
>Und er schämt sich, den guten Kasten für sein Nichttalent zu verschwenden.<p>

Noch mehr schämt er sich dafür, was er neben dem Kasten sonst noch in der Kiste deponiert hat...

Kurz blitzt er feindselig zu Spanien hinüber, der nach wie vor erwartungsvoll in der Türe steht. Ein leichtes Sommerhemd am Leibe und die Haare nach einer Bürste schreiend.  
>Dezent verwöhnender Duft von frisch Gekochtem nutzt die Gelegenheit, schlüpft elegant an Antonios Gestalt vorbei ins Zimmer und hat keine drei Sekunden später Romanos Nase erobert. Verspricht seinem Geruchssinn, dass es sich lohnen wird.<p>

Entsprechend hievt sich Romano also doch vom Bett und stapft tonlos an Spanien vorbei in die Küche. Das Licht der tiefstehenden Sonne deckt Tisch und Stühle herzlich warm ein. Es gibt Salat und Pasta mit einer delikaten, gut gewürzten Tomatensoße. Pasta ist immer gut.  
>Spanien ist so ein verdammter Dreckskerl, dass er genau weiß, womit er seinen Romano weich kochen kann...<p>

Sich keinerlei Begeisterung oder auch nur den geringsten Ansatz von Freunde anmerken lassend, schaufelt Romano Nudeln und Soße auf seinen Teller, reibt in gewohnter Manie Parmesan hinüber und vermischt es grobmotorisch mit der Gabel. Seinen Blick hält er gesenkt, so als sei er auf seinem Teller festgeklebt.

Spanien sitzt ihm gegenüber und scheint abzuwarten. Sie essen ein paar Minuten schweigend.

Draußen sind Vögel zu hören, die dem Abend ein quickfideles Ständchen trällern. Wind durchstreift die nahe gelegenen Pinien und kreiert so eine ideale Hintergrundmusik für die hochbegabten Sänger.

„Schmeckt's dir?"

Romano löst seinen Blick von seinem Teller und schleudert ihn ungerührt in Antonios Gesicht: „Mhm."  
>Es ist ein Ja, ohne dass er tatsächlich Ja sagen muss.<p>

Er will so einen Scheiß eben nicht gefragt werden. Er will nicht mal reden, über gar nichts. Am wenigsten über die Kiste und ihre Daseinsberechtigung. Aber besagte Kiste scheint quasi unsichtbar zwischen ihnen in der Tischmitte zu thronen und keiner von ihnen wagt es, sie mit Worten sichtbar zu machen.

Spanien möchte nicht, dass Romano wieder explodiert und Romano möchte es noch viel weniger. Er weiß nicht, wie er sich geschickt aus dieser Affäre ziehen soll. Es hat Momente gegeben, da hatte er viel größere Bedenken, dass Spanien das Geheimnis hinter der Kiste lüften könnte. Doch all diese Momente hat er mit Bravur gemeistert und jetzt kommen sie ihm viel zu lange her vor, um noch thematisiert zu werden.  
>Das ist ironisch. Das ist zum Kotzen. Romano wünschte, er hätte sich nie in den Finger geschnitten. Noch mehr wünscht er sich, er wäre einfach nie so dermaßen von Zweifeln und Angst und Hass zerfressen gewesen, dass er sich an diesen Fingerschnitt und die daran geknüpfte Gefühlsregulierung erinnert hätte.<p>

Seine Hand dreht geschickt die langen Nudeln mit der Gabel auf, ohne sie zum Mund zu führen.  
>„Du hast wirklich nicht reingesehen?" Er weiß, dass Spanien es nicht getan hat. Sonst würde hier gerade etwas ganz Anderes vor sich gehen. Trotzdem muss Romano die Frage stellen, nur um sicher zu sehen, ob man ihm gegenüber aufrichtig ist.<p>

„Nein, du weißt doch, ich schnüffel nicht in deinem Zimmer. Hab ich nie. Außer als ich damals den Verdacht hatte, du hättest eine streunende Katze oder einen streunenden Hund dort versteckt." Spanien lacht das sympathische Lachen von jemandem, der sich gerne an eine alte Zeit zurückerinnert und die Bilder aus seinem Gedächtnis ohne Vorbehalte in die Arme schließt. Sie an sich drückt und ihnen Wangenküsse schenkt.

Romano läuft indessen puterrot an und lässt die Spitzen seiner Gabel geräuschvoll über seinen Tellerboden kratzen, sodass einem die Haare zu Berge stehen.  
>„Das ist jetzt so was von fehl am Platz!"<p>

Es war kein Tier, das sein Zimmer ‚_ungut_' riechen ließ. Er war damals klein und neu in dem riesigen, unbekannten Haus, in dem er nachts Geräusche hörte, die ihn ängstigten. Da es außer Diskussion stand, Schutz bei der Nation zu suchen, die sich als sein _Boss_ betrachtete, hatte Romano lange wach gelegen und sich vorgestellt, er sei daheim in Italien, wo er die Akustik der Nacht wie seine Westentasche kannte und mit dem Finger die Sterne am Firmament zu Bildern verbinden konnte.  
>Als er irgendwann endlich einschlief, schlief er felsenfest. Unaufweckbar, selbst für seine Blase. Er hatte ins Bett gemacht, sich geschämt und sich einfach in seiner kindlichen Naivität gedacht, es würde schon irgendwie gut gehen, wenn er sein Bett neu beziehen und alle schmutzigen Sachen in der Spielzeugkiste vergraben würde.<p>

Es ging nicht gut.

Spanien hatte nach einem Tag die Nase gerümpft, nach zwei Tagen angefangen zu fragen und am dritten Tag das gesamte Zimmer spontan auf den Kopf gestellt. Die Hände in seinem Kittel verkrampft, hatte Romano bebend in einer Ecke gestanden und Spanien fortwährend angeschrieen:  
>„Das ist mein Zimmer und es stinkt überhaupt nicht! Hau ab und hör auf, alles zu durchwühlen, du Trottel! Ich räum das nicht auf! Hörst du? Du musst es aufräumen! Du machst es unordentlich! Du-!"<p>

Romanos Geschrei fand in dem Augenblick ein jähes Ende, als Spanien den Boden der Spielzeugkiste erreichte und auf das Wäschebündel stieß. Laken, Deckenbezug und Nachtwäsche purzelten ihm streng riechend als zerknittertes Knäuel entgegen. Die Flecken sowie der stechende Gestank sagten alles.

Romano sagte hingegen gar nichts mehr.

„Du hast ins Bett gemacht?"

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, nur deine! Du und dein dämliches Haus! Du hasst- du willst mich nicht-und du-du-bist...-!" Schon bei der Frage waren Romano vor lauter Schande die Tränen in die Augen gesprungen. Deswegen versuchte er zumindest noch zu schimpfen, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, nicht mal auf Italienisch. Das Schniefen überkam ihn stattdessen und ließ ihn, dicke Kullertränen weinend, nach Spanien schlagen, als dieser sich plötzlich direkt vor ihn kniete. Gar nicht böse zu sein schien, sondern eher perplex, aber das war egal. Romano schlug blind mit seinen geballten Fäusten auf den großen Mann ein; wieder und wieder. Es war ein Inferno aus Schlagen, Hauen und Keifen, bei dem er immerfort Spaniens Brust traf. All das hörte erst auf, als Romano vor lauter Verausgabung zu ersticken glaubte. Seine Nase lief, seine Augen waren rot verquollen und statt Schreie kamen bloß noch heisere Hickser.

Dann waren da plötzlich Hände, die sich um ihn schlossen und ihn hochhoben wie nichts. Er war so klein und die Welt so gewaltig und _fremd_ hier. Spanien musste ihn lange getragen haben. Romano wusste noch, dass er seine Ärmchen irgendwann um Spaniens Hals geschlungen und resignierend das Gesicht an dem warmen Körper vergraben hatte, während man ihm mit einer Hand den Rücken streichelte.  
>Spanien hatte viel gesagt, von dem Romano wenig behalten hatte. Aber alles war lieb gewesen. Sogar lieb genug, um erschöpft darunter einzuschlafen wie unter einem Sternenhimmel.<p>

Das hatte Romano gelehrt, nichts Stinkendes mehr zu verstecken. Dass er an einigen Morgen bedauerlicherweise doch noch in einem nassen Bett aufwachte, hatte ihn jedes Mal böse gemacht. Böse auf sich, böse auf die Welt und böse genug, um impertinent darauf zu beharren, er sei es nicht gewesen.

Spanien hatte dieses notorische Lügen jedes Mal fuchsteufelswild gemacht und seine Bemühungen, dem entgegen zu wirken, folgten prompt. Sahen so aus, dass Romano unmittelbar vor dem Schlafengehen nichts mehr zu trinken bekam oder zu unmöglichen Zeiten in der Nacht geweckt und aufs Klo geschickt wurde. Meistens funktionierte es sogar. Mitunter wohl auch, da das Flüstern der Nacht nur noch halb so grotesk wirkte, wenn Romano danach zu Spanien ins Bett kroch und sich zwischen der Decke und dem anderen Körper versteckte.

Die Erinnerung nährt bis heute einen feinen Brandherd in Romanos Brust und lässt ihn, anhaltend rot vor Verlegenheit, unterm Tisch mit den Füßen scharren wie ein unruhiges Pferd. Spanien ahnt womöglich gar nicht, was für eine Macht diese Erinnerungen besitzen. Dass sie die Gabe haben, Romano in nostalgischen Momenten angenehm von innen heraus zu wärmen oder aber ihn, wenn sie auf Wut treffen, vernichtend niederbrennen.

„Gott, du warst damals noch so klein. _So_ klein!" Hebt Spanien entzückt seine Hand und hält sie, noch unter Hüfthöhe, neben sich in der Luft. So, als wisse Romano es nicht selber. Dabei weiß er es ganz genau. Er wird all die Dinge, die sein Leben und somit auch sein Ich an Spaniens Seite geformt haben, nie vergessen. Er will sie nicht vergessen, denn die allermeisten liebt er abgöttisch, ohne es gebührend zum Ausdruck bringen zu können.

„Iss doch einfach und halt die Klappe...!", knurrt er demnach und geht gar nicht weiter auf Spaniens nostalgisch angefärbtes „Noch genauso wie am ersten Tag." ein.

Stattdessen verlagert Romano seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Teller, wo seine Gabel weiterhin unambitioniert Nudeln von einer Seite zur anderen schiebt und dabei Soße auf den Rand spritzt. Appetit hat sich noch immer nicht eingestellt, von guter Laune ganz zu schweigen. Da kann Spanien noch so oft versuchen, Romano ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zuzuwerfen.

Romano will es nicht sehen, denn unter seinem Bett, in der hintersten Ecke, steht eine Kiste, von der Spanien jetzt weiß. Aus ihr ragen alte Pinsel und Tücher, die übersäht sind mit Flecken. Unter den Tüchern, zwischen den Pinseln, residiert ein Aquarellfarbkasten auf einem Block. Ein Geschenk von seinem Großvater aus jüngsten Kindertagen. Romano hat ihn nur wenige Male ernsthaft benutzt. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Messer, was mucksmäuschenstill daneben liegt.

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

Er hat es ja nie oft gemacht. Nicht täglich, nicht wöchentlich. Gelegentlich eben. Zählt das überhaupt?

Ja, das tut es. Andernfalls würde sich Romano nicht wie erdrückt fühlen, als er später im Bett liegt und sich unendlich erschöpft und ausgelaugt vorkommt. Dabei hat er heute, gelinde gesagt, quasi nichts gemacht. Über seinen Augen sind die Lider trotzdem bleischwer, wohingegen seine Gedanken hellwach sind. Die Schlaflosigkeit hat ihn seit über zwei Stunden fest im Griff und mag ihn partout nicht loslassen.

Romano dreht sich auf die Seite, zum wiederholten Male. Er hat mittlerweile sämtliche Schlafpositionen durch, doch in seinem Kopf rattert es weiter. Dort drinnen klimpert und klappert es noch immer: Metallstücke in einer rotierenden Trommel. Er hört und hört und hört es.

Es macht ihn wahnsinnig.  
>Was soll er bloß mit der Kiste machen?<p>

In einer energischen Bewegung schmeißt er seine Decke zur Seite und rollt sich vom Bett, liegt im nächsten Moment auf dem Boden und macht den Arm lang, bis er in der hintersten Ecke den Unruhestifter zu fassen bekommt.  
>Die Kiste hervorholend, findet sich Romano wenige Sekunden später mit ihr im Schneidersitz in seinem dunklen Zimmer wieder. Die Vorhänge sind zugezogen, dennoch dringt klares Nachtlicht durch den Stoff und gibt allem einen dunklen Anstrich. Kanten und Ecken und Konturen existieren. Es gibt kein alles verschluckendes Schwarz. Wenn es wenigstens das gäbe...<p>

Romano weiß nicht, was er mit der Kiste tun soll. Weder nach einer Minute, noch nach fünf Minuten, noch nach zehn Minuten.

Er kann nicht malen. Spanien weiß das doch...  
>Wie kann er da annehmen, Romano täte es trotzdem?<p>

Vielleicht ist es genau das, was so wehtut: diese absurde Vermutung. Dieser unbeirrbare Glaube in ihn, den Romano nie zu teilen fähig war.  
>Hätte Spanien nicht einfach in die Kiste gucken können? Oder hätte er einen nicht impertinent ausfragen können? Aufdringlich werden, sich nach den angeblichen Bildern erkundigen?<br>Ja, das hätte Spanien tun sollen. Romano hätte sich nicht retten können.

Ihm wird klar, dass er es auch gar nicht will. Er will keine Rettung mehr.

Er will die Kiste nicht mehr.

Deswegen hockt er so betroffen hier, das Geheimnis ewiger Jahre umklammernd, und will es wegwerfen. Loswerden. Es soll verschwinden! Er möchte „beichten", nicht in einem Beichtstuhl, nur irgendwie eben...

Er ist zwar bis heute ein elendiger Hitzkopf, aber es ist nicht mehr so schlimm wie früher. Er frequentiert die Kiste nicht mehr sonderlich häufig. Im Haus haben sich viele Wogen geglättet. Das mit ihm und Spanien funktioniert mittlerweile; besser als Romano es sich je hätte träumen lassen. Die Befürchtung, eingetauscht zu werden oder dergleichen, ist nur noch ein verblasstes Foto und Spanien betüddelt ihn so gerne, mit Gesten und Worten, dass Romano die Verlegenheit an einigen Tagen kaum mehr los wird.

Das ist doch gut, oder?

Eigentlich schon. Denn es bedeutet, er muss kein Blut sehen, um sich besser zu fühlen.  
>Er will auch kein Blut fließen lassen müssen, um sich zu beruhigen, um seinen Emotionspegel zu senken.<p>

Er will das nicht, außer in seltenen Momenten. Da nagt es an ihm und lässt es ihn aus alter Gewohnheit heraus tun. Ein Grund fällt ihm immer ein und wenn es nur seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit ist. Seine Unfähigkeit, einmal gescheit auf Spaniens gut gemeinte Worte oder liebe Taten zu reagieren. Seine Unfähigkeit, die Dinge so zu meistern, wie er es von sich selber verlangt. Es ist – und es war nie – Spanien, der ihm einen konkreten Anlass geliefert hat. Der Fingerschnitt als Kleinkind war ein Unfall. Alles Spätere war gewollt. Gewollt von Romanos innerer Stimme, die ihm kontinuierlich vorgehalten hat, was für eine schlechte Nation er ist. Ein ungenügender Verlierer. Jemand, der es nicht mal schafft, sich angemessen für die unbegründete Liebe und Zuwendung von Antonio zu bedanken, obwohl dieser der einzige ist, der ihn stets verteidigt hat und der immerfort an ihn geglaubt hat. Der in Romano Dinge gesehen hat, Talente und Gefühle, für die er selber blind war. Größtenteils sogar immer noch blind ist.

Nur ein einziges Mal hat Romano wirklich tief geschnitten und das war, trotz Absicht, ein Versehen. Eine Kurzschlussreaktion. Die Narbe ist noch da. Sie ist an seiner Oberschenkelinnenseite, etwa eine Handlänge oberhalb seines Knies, und sie wird immer da bleiben. Der Schnitt hatte geblutet und geblutet und Romano hatte damals in seiner dringenden Not nach einem Tuch in der Kunstkiste unter seinem Bett geangelt, es bestürzt hinauf gepresst und gewartet, indessen im Haus eine Party tobte, auf der Spanien ihn auf Geheißen von oben wie einen Schoßhund herum zeigte.

Alle waren ja so entzückt vom kleinen Romano. Hatten ihm unerlaubterweise durchs Haar gewuschelt, wirsch an seiner empfindlichen Locke gezogen und ihn bzw. Spanien nach den Fortschritten in seiner Erziehung gefragt. Wie stand es denn mittlerweile um seine Spanischkenntnisse? Um seine Bildung? Um seine Fitness? Wo waren die schönen Bilder, die anmutigen Statuen, die guten Manieren, das aufgeschlossene Wesen,...?

Romano hatte sich wie ein einziger Fehler gefühlt. Jeder hatte ihn von oben bis unten betrachtet und begriffen, dass Spaniens Bemühungen nicht fruchteten. Dass Romano nicht tüchtig war. Nicht wertvoll. Eine Fehlinvestition. Eine Last. Ganz gleich, wie sehr Spanien sich bemühte, es anders erscheinen zu lassen. Wie er beispielsweise betonte, es sei wohl schwierig für Romano Spanisch zu lernen und man müsse etwas mehr Geduld haben. Ansonsten wäre er prima.

Er war aber nicht prima. Er war dumm. Er _fühlte_ sich dumm.  
>Wie ein Idiot. Spanien sollte nicht für ihn in die Bresche springen! Keiner sollte für einen Idioten wie ihn in die Bresche springen.<p>

Er verdiente es an diesem Abend zu bluten.  
>Das hatten seine Gedanken so bestimmt, zumal Romano jedem Gast, der es nur gewagt hatte, ihn länger als drei Sekunden abschätzend zu mustern, hochnäsig begegnete. Seine Arroganz und seine Dreistigkeit kamen einer meterhohen Mauer gleich, die keiner erklimmen konnte. Er war einfach nur ganz, ganz furchtbar und hatte sich in weniger als zwei Stunden bei sämtlichen Bekannten von Spanien unbeliebt gemacht.<p>

Spanien musste sich seinetwegen unglaublich geschämt haben. Deswegen war Romano irgendwann untergetaucht und in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.

All seine anderen Verletzungen sind stets oberflächlich geblieben. Betreffen vorlieblich seine Oberschenkel, weil er die Unterarme und Unterschenkel scheut. In einem Land, in dem es ständig warm genug ist, um in kurzen Sachen herumzulaufen, sind ihm diese Stellen einfach zu riskant.

Wen geht es eigentlich etwas an, wenn er meint, sich die Haut aufschlitzen zu müssen?  
>Eigentlich doch niemanden. Und trotzdem...<p>

Wieso hat Spanien in all den verdammen Jahren nichts gemerkt? Wie kann er etwas so Außergewöhnliches wie die Kiste und ihre Konsequenzen schlicht übersehen? Muss Romano sie ihm erst in die Hände drücken?

Seine Finger beginnen zu kramen und rupfen die beiden Tücher zwischen den melodisch aneinander klappernden Pinseln hervor. Der Stoff hängt halb aus der Kiste heraus und verdeckt nur noch einen Teil des scharfen Küchenmessers.

Wenn es niemanden kümmert, sondern nur ihm selber hilft, warum dann nicht?  
>Es kann doch egal sein, ob jemand es sieht oder nicht. Ob ihn jemand für einen großkotzigen Verlierer oder einen faulen Schuft oder einen blutsüchtigen Hund hält. Was soll's, was soll's? Es ist nur Blut und dann geht es ihm besser. Ein bisschen Blut und er kann eventuell schlafen. Ein bisschen Blut und alles wird erträglich. Romano weiß es doch.<p>

Der Griff ist wie für seine Hand geschaffen, sodass Romano erst begreift, das Messer festzuhalten, als er bereits die Kiste von seinem Schoß hinunter schiebt und sein Nachthemd hinaufzieht.  
>Die Klingel ist ein kühler Schatten, gesegnet mit einem Lichtreflex des Mondes, und schwebt direkt über seinem rechten Oberschenkel. Ein bisschen Blut, was schadet es noch nach all den Jahren? Er macht es ja nicht oft, es ist nicht mal gefährlich, es ist gar nichts, er tut es für sich. Zu seinem Wohl.<p>

Er schneidet auf sein Wohl.

Er schneidet dabei demjenigen mitten ins Herz, der ihn liebt.

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

Es ist kurz nach zwei Uhr in der Früh, als Romanos Hand sich auf Spaniens Schulter legt und leicht an dieser rüttelt. Anders als in den Zeiten, als er Albträume hatte oder ins Bett gemacht hat oder krank war und sehr dringend Hilfe brauchte. Er ist ganz ruhig. Da ist kein akutes Gefühl, was ihn drängt. In seinen Ohren ist Watte und nichts klappert und klirrt mehr in seinem Kopf.

Spanien seufzt im Schlaf, woraufhin Romanos Hand ihre Geste gemächlich wiederholt. Dieses Mal mit mehr Erfolg, aber nicht mehr Druck.

„Uhm... was? Wie spät?", schwappen mühselig artikulierte Worte aus Antonios Mund und versacken im Kissen. Romano spart sich die Antwort und zieht lediglich die Hand zurück. Legt sie, parallel zur anderen Hand, an die Kiste, die er festhält. Seine nackten Füße auf dem steinernen Boden sind kalt, aber ihm ist es gleichgültig. Sein Herz ist verspannt, so als habe es Muskelkater.

Spanien tatscht motorisch unglücklich nach seiner Nachttischlampe, erwischt den Schalter und flutet den kleinen Bereich zwischen ihnen mit Kunstlicht.

„Romano?" Er setzt sich auf; die Lampenhand jetzt dafür missbrauchend, sich kurz über die Augenpartie zu reiben. Schlaftrunkenheit, um die der Jüngere ihn beneidet, spricht aus den schweren Lidern.  
>„Was ist los? Schlecht geschlafen?"<p>

„Nein, gar nicht..." Es war nicht gut, heute zu streiten. Es war auch nicht gut, Spanien beim Essen nur böse anzuschweigen oder ihn mit harschen Antworten abzuspeisen. Nichts von all dem war glorreich oder gar etwas, worauf Romano stolz ist. Rückblickend ist er sowieso fast nie stolz auf sich. Er weiß nicht mal, wann er das letzte Mal zurecht stolz auf sich war. Vielleicht kann er es ja bald sein. Wenn das, was er hier zu tun gedenkt, richtig ist. Ansonsten ist es nur ein weiterer Fehltritt auf einer langen Liste gewesen.

Aufrecht sitzend, deutet ihm Spanien, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen. Romano tut es. Sinkt auf die Bettkante, die Füße noch immer auf dem kalten Boden und die Kiste auf dem Schoß. Es gibt kein zurück mehr. Er ist jetzt hier, sein Oberschenkel brennt genüsslich und seine Hände scheinen an der Kiste zu kleben.

„Gar nicht?", murmelt Spanien indessen und erntet ein verneinendes Kopfschütteln.

Mit einem Mal ist es Romano unglaublich peinlich, hier zu sitzen und reumütig auf die Kiste zu schauen, nur um Blickkontakt zu vermeiden.

Spanien betrachtet ihn von der Seite. Es steht außer Frage, dass er das tut. Romano will böse sein und ihm sagen, er solle ihn nicht anstarren – er ist ja schließlich kein Zirkustier. Aber für all das ist er gerade nicht mehr aufbrausend genug.

„Hmm...", kommt es etwas ratlos von Spanien, ehe dieser gähnt. „Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass du noch malst?" Die Finger seiner rechter Hand nähern sich einem großen Borstenpinsel und fahren über die harten, sauberen Haare.

Vermutlich versucht Spanien die Atmosphäre aufzulockern, doch er erreicht das genaue Gegenteil. Romano muss seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne ziehen, so tief bohrt die nachtraue Stimme in sein Herz.  
>Es tut ihm Leid.<br>Er hätte irgendetwas anders machen müssen, aber er wusste nicht, was oder wie. Er ist eben ein Idiot.

„Ich kann nicht ma-!", presst er bemüht hervor, kommt aber nicht bis zum Ende seiner Selbstbeurteilung. Zu rasch sind die Finger vom Pinsel zu seinem Mund gewechselt und schieben die letzte Silbe zurück zwischen seine Lippen. Die fremde Haut ist warm, salzig und guttuend. Romano spürt, wie die Silbe seine Kehle hinab gleitet und irgendwo in seinem Bauch ihre letzte Ruhestätte findet.

Spanien will nicht hören, was Romano Schlechtes über sich selber denkt.  
>Es ist eindeutig: Er glaubt an seinen Romano; er hat es immer getan.<p>

Die Tatsache lässt Romano die Finger vermissen, als diese sich wieder von seinem Mund entfernen.

Es ist nicht gut, Spanien gestehen zu wollen, wie selbstzerstörerisch man ist. Höchstwahrscheinlich kann er es nicht mal ansatzweise nachvollziehen, sondern wird es nur als ein undankbares Rebellieren gegen all seine Bemühungen deuten – und das heißt in weiterer Konsequenz, dass es ihn verletzen wird. Er mag einen, sogar sehr. Mit den Jahren ist Romano das auch klar geworden. Es ist nicht mehr wie früher, als er ständig Angst und Frustration und Ärger empfunden hat. Spanien wird ihn nicht weggeben oder rügen oder eintauschen. Anstelle dessen hat er Romano durch Taten bewiesen, wie viel er ihm eigentlich bedeutet. Seit das auch in Romanos Bewusstsein gesickert ist, ist die Kiste für ihn zur Seltenheit geworden. Wie kann er sich auch im Haus des Mannes selber verletzen, der ihn von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt vermutlich am meisten schätzt? Das muss einfach aufhören...

„Hier, ich will sie nicht mehr." Ohne Umwege stellt Romano die Kiste neben sich auf die Matratze, quasi direkt vor Spaniens Nase. Sie ist halb zugeklappt, die langen Pinsel schauen heraus, ebenso ein Stück Tuch. Die neuen roten Spuren darauf färben ältere rostbraun nach. Nichts davon stammte jemals aus dem Aquarellkasten.

„Aber wieso denn nicht?"

„Darum halt!"

Die Zehen heimlich einrollend, hält Romano trotzig den Kopf gesenkt. Seine rechte Hand auf die Stelle legend, die seinen Körper mit feinen Schmerzimpulsen füttert. In sein Ohr dringt ein beinahe ratloses Seufzen, bei dem die Kiste ganz aufgeklappt wird.

Es wird anders leise im Raum, als alles Verschlafene nun aus ihm weicht.

In den Tüchern, in diesen über und über mit enttäuschtbraun und tränenrot befleckten Tüchern, ist ein Messer eingewickelt. Gerade so, dass der Griff herausragt. Eines der Tücher klagt knisternd, als aufgeregte Finger plötzlich an ihm reißen.

„Lovino-?", kann man den eigenen Namen erstickt wahrnehmen und spürt die steigende Anspannung in der anderen Nation. Seine Bewegungen wirken wie von Panik überzogen.

Das Tuch ist ein blutverschmiertes Kleid, das sich in Spaniens linker Hand zu voller Größe entfaltet, indessen seine rechte das Messer hält. Romano hat das rot auf rot lange nicht mehr in vollem Ausmaß zu Gesicht bekommen, sondern meist nur zusammengeknautscht, als er es auf einen frischen Schnitt gedrückt hat. Das ist unhygienisch, aber was soll's. Ihm geht's gut. Eine Entzündung hat er sich nie zugezogen.

Tuch und Messer werden nun überschnellt auf dem Nachttisch abgelegt, neben der Lampe, die beinahe flackert. So zuwider ist ihr ihre neue Gesellschaft. Spaniens Hände hasten gleich darauf durch den Rest des Inhalts. Schieben das andere Tuch beiseite, berühren die unversehrten Pinsel, holen den kleinen Block und den Aquarellkasten hervor. Auf dem Block ist das oberste Blatt genauso leer wie das unterste und alle dazwischen. Wenn Romano je etwas gemalt hat, so fand er es im Anschluss immer dermaßen hässlich, dass er es vor Wut zerrissen hat. Er ist nicht gut.

Er kann nicht malen.

Er malt nicht.

Spanien versteht das, als er den Aquarellkasten öffnet und das rote Farbdöschen genauso voll ist wie seine Artgenossen.

„Ich hab mich manchmal geschnitten. Absichtlich. Jetzt weißt du's..." Weil damit von seiner Seite aus alles gesagt ist, steht Romano hölzern von der Bettkante auf. Seine Glieder kommen ihm merkwürdig starr vor und die Füße zu kalt, um sie gescheit zu benutzen. Er ist müde, da ihn diese wenigen Worte viel Kraft gekostet haben und er möchte bloß noch ins Bett.

Antonio muss enttäuscht sein und Romano kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Aber er hört ja auf; mehr oder weniger möchte er das mit der Abgabe der Kiste zum Ausdruck bringen...

„Ah- warte!", hascht Spanien urplötzlich nach ihm, erwischt ihn irgendwo in der Körpermitte und dreht ihn zu sich herum. Romano registriert, dass er leicht schwankt, während man seine Ärmel einem nach dem anderen nach oben reißt und makellose Haut zum Vorschein kommt.

„Wo?" Spaniens rechte Hand bleibt um Romanos linken Unterarm geschlungen, seine Augen melden Terror. Die Art Terror, die Romano ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen aufhalst und die er in so reiner Form noch nie bei Spanien zu Gesicht bekommen hat.  
>Es ist eine Art Terror, gegen die man nicht ankämpft. Erst recht nicht, wenn man im Hinterkopf hat, die Gegenseite schon den ganzen Tag über attackiert und über Jahre hinweg belogen zu haben.<p>

Das Nachthemd mit der freien Hand weit genug lüpfend, legt Romano die Kratzer frei. Spanien zieht daraufhin scharf Luft an, so als täte es ihm weh und Romano legt nüchtern den Kopf in den Nacken, um zur Zimmerdecke hinaufzuschauen, indessen er das Nachthemd wieder loslässt. Die Lampe erhält dort oben einen kreisrunden Lichtfleck am Leben. Romanos Bein sieht aus, als habe er eine Begegnung mit einer wilden Katze gehabt. Die Kratzer sind, wie immer, oberflächlich. Zwei von gestern, zwei von heute.  
>„Ich wollt' nur, dass du's weißt. Und ich werd's nie wieder machen. Also..gute Na-"<p>

„Warum hast du's gemacht?"

Romano kann nicht gehen. Die Hand lässt ihn nicht los. Ihn macht das böse. Nicht weil er ernsthaft wütend wird, sondern nur, weil er merkt, dass er auf lange Sicht traurig werden wird und er ist lieber wütend als traurig.  
>„Hörst du mir eigentlich nicht zu? Ich wollt's dir nur sagen, nicht erklären!"<p>

„Ja, aber... Lovi...!" Die Finger an seinem Unterarm verlieren geringfügig an Kraft, ohne ihre Position zu verändern.

Die Zimmerdecke weiterhin inspizierend, schiebt Romano den rechten Fuß über den linken. Ihm kriecht eine Gänsehaut über den Körper und er will Antonio nicht ins Gesicht gucken. Da wuchert so viel Entsetzen und Enttäuschung...  
>Also zuckt er bloß mit den Schultern.<p>

Stille schiebt sich wieder zwischen sie und ist lauter als jeder Streit, den sie jemals hatten. Die Temperatur scheint derweil um gefühlte zehn Grad zu fallen.

„Wie du meinst...", atmet Antonio dann irgendwann leise akzeptierend aus. Romano weiß nicht, wie Spanien das tun kann. Fakt ist, er rüttelt einen nicht schreiend durch, bis man ‚vernünftig' wird und er erdrückt einen nicht mit einem Schwall Sorge, wenngleich beides nachvollziehbar und für Romano vertretbar wäre. Stattdessen rückt er von der Bettkante weg und bietet einem mit der linken Hand die freie Bettseite an.

Den Blick von der Zimmerdecke dorthin fallen lassend, muss Romano schlucken. Er ist zu alt dafür, viel zu alt... Eigentlich. Spanien sollte das wissen. Doch von diesem kommt lediglich ein erneutes einladendes Klopfen auf die Matratze.  
>Die Kiste steht am Boden und Romano steigt nach kurzem Zögern über sie hinweg in das Bett, das so riecht wie beinahe seine gesamte Kindheit und alles Weitere. Wie unzählbar viele gute Zeiten und unzählbar viele schwierige.<p>

Ihm ist nach weinen zumute, als er sich auf den Bauch dreht und das Gesicht absichtlich nicht Spanien zuwendet. Die Luft ist so voller Bedrücktheit, man könnte sie in Blöcke schneiden. Romano muss aufpassen, nicht an ihr zu ersticken.

„Und nun?", fragt ihn Antonio, als er die dünne Decke über sie zieht und Romano lediglich die Zähne fester zusammenbeißt. Wieder ein Schulterzucken andeutet, weil in seinem Hals ein biestiges „Was weiß denn ich?" zum Angriff bereit steht.

Er hätte es nicht tun sollen. Er hätte nicht beichten kommen sollen. Romano weiß zwar nicht, was man jetzt von ihm halten mag, aber es kann nichts Gutes sein...  
><em>Natürlich nicht!<em> schmettert ihm diese hämische innere Stimme entgegen, die mit seinen abgrundtiefen Selbstzweifeln kooperiert. Die immer so unerhört viel Macht über ihn hat und sich mit jeder Kritik liebend gern verbündet.

„Hast du das oft gemacht?", schwebt die nächste traurige Frage übers Kissen und lässt Romano zusätzlich auch noch die Augen zukneifen. Das Gesicht im Kissen versteckend, bemüht er sich, liegen zu bleiben und nicht wutentbrannt aufzuspringen.

War er eben eigentlich nicht deutlich genug? Er will keine Fragen hören, geschweige denn beantworten! Was will Spanien denn hören? Ja? Nein? Dass es seine Schuld ist? Dass Romano ihn dafür verantwortlich macht, so wie er es in erster Linie bei so ziemlich allem immer getan hat, was er je verbockt hat?

Hitze sammelt sich im Bereich um Romanos Mund und Nase und verleiht dem Stoff einen widerlich tropischen Charakter: nass, klebrig, ungemütlich. Dann meldet ihm seine Wahrnehmung unerwartet eine Hand im Nacken. Die Berührung ist wie ein Blitzschlag, jagt Tausende von Volt in seine Wirbelsäule und lässt ihn aufschluchzen. Tränen und Hass blitzen gleichermaßen an Romanos Gefühlsfirmament auf. Seine Hand schlägt aus und trifft krachend auf den Schalter der Nachttischlampe. Sofort wird es dunkel und Romanos Atemzüge fallen abgehackt aufs Kissen, während er sich auf die Ellbogen stützt und die Hand im Nacken abschüttelt.

„_**Was?**_ Was willst du verdammt noch mal hören? Was soll ich sagen?" Man hört, dass er heiser wird und ihm die Tränen die Stimme verzerren. So ein verfluchter Mist! „Ich hätt's dir nicht erzählen sollen! Du bist so ein elendiger Idiot. Ich wünschte, ich hätt's dir nie gesagt, niemals! Bastard, verdammter! Lass mich in Ruhe! Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!" Mit den Fingern probiert Romano quasi die Tränen zurück in seine Augen zu drängen, doch es klappt nicht. Sie sind da und sie winden sich an seinen Fingerkuppen vorbei. Dabei ist er nicht nur zu alt, um in Spaniens Bett zu liegen, sondern auch viel zu alt, um darin zu weinen...

Seine anhaltend scharfen Beleidigungen ertrinken im Kissen, als Romano sich wieder hineinpresst und, den Biss auf die Lippe erneuernd, Spanien schroff den Rücken zukehrt.

Es war eine dumme Idee zu beichten. Einfach nur durch und durch dumm. Irgendeine Reaktion und irgendwelche Fragen waren immerhin zu erwarten und von Erleichterung kann gerade kaum die Rede sein. Selbst wenn Spanien tatsächlich schweigt. Romano bezweifelt sogar, dass Antonio noch atmet. Es ist so gespenstisch leise im Zimmer geworden, wenn man von seinem abebbenden Schniefen absieht. Lovino möchte diese fiese Stille erschlagen, zertreten, verprügeln, in so viele Einzelteile zerlegen, dass sie nie und nimmer wieder aufersteht.

Spanien muss ihn für krank halten. Oder dumm. Oder verrückt. Vermutlich sogar alles auf einmal und Recht hat er damit ja auch, wie Romano findet.

Das Kissen unter seiner Wange ist nass, obwohl er objektiv gesehen nicht all zu viele Tränen verloren hat. Es war nur ein kurzer Schub, ausgelöst durch das Zusammenwirken von Augenblick, körperlicher Zuwendung und emotionalem Stress.

Während Romano seine kalten Zehen dezent aneinander reibt, kehrt die Hand zurück. Ist eine warme Ankündigung über seiner Schulter, ehe sie mit höchster Vorsicht wieder in seinen Nacken gleitet. Dieses Mal keinen Starkstrom im Gepäck hat, sondern angenehmen Trost, den sie mit heißen Fingerspitzen in die empfindliche Haut hinein streichelt und dabei die Ansätze der feinen Härchen nicht außer Acht lässt. Die Fürsorge geht Romano durch Mark und Bein und lässt ihn sich wundern, ob er nicht vorhin unmissverständlich gebrüllt hat, man solle ihn in Ruhe lassen.

Ja, doch, das hat er.

Gar nicht mal, weil er alleine sein will, sondern weil er davon ausgegangen ist, dass niemand – nicht mal mehr Spanien – freiwillig bei jemandem wie ihm bleiben möchte. Deswegen schubst er so gerne. Wieder und wieder und immer wieder. _Geh weg, geh weg, geh weg!_

_Lass mich bitte nicht fallen..._

Spanien kennt ihn glücklicherweise zu gut, um sich noch beirren zu lassen. Er ist da, genau hinter Romano, und er geht nicht. Seine Hand gleitet unter der Führung einer scheuen Bewegung Romanos Hals entlang, als Romano sich langsam herumdreht und in die für ihn bereitstehende Umarmung kriecht.

**tbc**


End file.
